Winx Club - Episode 120
Mission to Domino is the twentieth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Trix sends a hologram to Faragonda and Saladin, giving them a choice to surrender or face annihilation when the Trix will conquer the Magic Dimension. Faragonda and Saladin then discuss what to do. They finally decide to fight, with Red Fountain and Alfea joining forces. At Cloud Tower, Darcy is on a terrace with her army of slimy creatures treating them like precious pets. Knut is watching and he does not like what is happening and decides to side with their allies, taking Pepe, he leaves Cloud Tower. After the meeting, Faragonda calls the Winx and tells them that the Trix will attack the dimension. Faragonda also says that the Trix will do the same as their ancestors did, but this time with a power that makes them invisible: the Dragon Flame's power. Faragonda tells Bloom to go to Domino, as she thinks there are some hope of getting clues on how to restore Bloom’s Dragon power. And Musa, Flora, Tecna and Stella all agree to go with her to Domino. Bloom thanks them for their support. It is night time and the girls are in the simulation room, with Palladium readying the simulator to teleport them to Domino. The girls suit up in their snow outfits thanks to these floating blue orbs. Palladium then tells them that this is not a virtual projection but the real thing. He then bids them good luck and the girls are teleported to Domino. On Domino, the girls walk through the snow covered planet in search for Domino’s royal castle. After awhile Bloom says that she wishes she had her powers as it would be faster, but Tecna reassures her that it should not be long before they reach their destination. She manifests a holographic map of the land and points out that the flat area is possibly Bloom’s castle. Bloom hugs her and praises her. Aware of their presences on Domino, the Trix casts a spell in an attempt to ward them off. On Domino, the climate suddenly changes, the winds blow faster and strong, obscuring their vision as the Winx continue to walk. Flora comments that “Mother Nature is not happy” while Musa comments on how the wind is “full of anger”. They continue walking, arms covering their faces and with low visibility. At Red Fountain, Knut is in Saladin’s office, Saladin wonders if he should trust Knut since he has a history with the Trix. Knut justifies his standing, he knows that the Trix are up to no good and wants to help defend Magix against them. Then, the Trix appear in the office holographically, they mock Saladin for allowing Knut to side with them. Darcy lets Knut know what is to come for betraying them. Saladin calls them crazy and blasts the hologram. In the morning, with the Specialists all together, Saladin proclaims the battle has begun. The whole of the school is ready, and with that lightning strikes and the sky darkens once more. The clouds form into Stormy’s head, she cackles and dark rain begins to pour. The Army of Darkness manifests again, the Specialists are stunned at the sheer amount but at Codatorta’s command they do battle alongside Knut. At Cloud Tower, in Griffin’s office, the Trix is once again casting a spell. They watch as the Specialists, Saladin, Codatorta and Knut defend the school. Icy contemplates at their unwillingness to surrender despite being aware of the Trix’s immense power. The battle at Red Fountain continues, with Knut punching and knocking down the army’s soldiers to help Brandon get out of the enemy’s grasps. Brandon thanks Knut for that and Timmy gives him a thumbs up. Codatorta slices an enemy and Saladin casts a powerful spell against the creatures. However, it only worked for a few seconds as the creatures regenerates themselves. Icy’s head appears in the sky, she cackles and breathes lightning, striking the school again and sets the stables on fire. The dragons in the stall panic and break out. They escape and begin to fly around the school, shrieking. Thankfully, Saladin extinguishes the fire with magic. The Trix now appear before them, they cackle as they look down upon them in the sky. Icy points out to Saladin that trying to protect the school that cannot be saved is a waste of time. Saladin glares at her and she blasts a stream of ice, manifested as the Great Dragon, which encircles the school turning it into a huge block of ice. The top of the ice block cracks and slides down, crashing onto the ground. Seeing this, Cordatorta commands a withdrawal and orders everyone to aboard their battle ship and escape from Red Fountain. The Trix laugh at their success again and disappears. The school is starting to crumble and everyone departs from Red Fountain and head for Alfea. Back at their headquarters, the Trix watch them flee and they continue to cackle, rejoicing over their triumphant battle. However, something far more greater has yet to be accomplished. On Domino, the girls continue their journey, the climate has finally settled down. At one point they stop and Stella, speaking through her chattering teeth, quickly tells them they really need to move and points out the large snow monster appearing before them. The girls scream and the snow monster buries them in snow. The girls pop out from underneath and quickly make their getaway. As they run, the snow monster yet again, buries Flora, Musa and Tecna in snow. He then follows Stella and Bloom and almost smashes them with his large hands. Stella transforms to defend herself and Bloom. She blasts a stream of magic at him, he avoids it and he picks up a large club made of ice that manifests near him. Stella and Bloom back away and the others run over to join them. The snow monster throws the chunk of ice, puncturing the ground which cracks it and splits it open. The crack divides Bloom and the others; she loses her balance and falls into it. It is revealed that Icy was commanding the snow monster, she watches the event take place with her crystal ball and bids Bloom goodbye. The Specialist flies their battle ship to Alfea and are now stationed there. Faragonda greets them and lets them in. Saladin and Codatorta approach Faragonda and relay to her that Red Fountain has been destroyed while Codatorta explains that the Trix were so powerful that they could not hold their ground and had to withdraw. And although Alfea is safe at the moment Faragonda fears that the war has only just begun. Major Events *Knut switches sides and helps the heroes. *The Winx girls go to Domino to find the Dragon Flame. *Bloom falls into a deep hole. Debuts *Snow Monster *Domino Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Faragonda *Saladin *Codatorta *Specialists **Brandon **Timmy *Knut *Pepe *Snow Monster *Palladium *Griselda Spells Used None Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Raffaella Castelli as Daphne *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Corrado Confronti as Timmy *Oliviero Dinelli as Saladin 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella and Darcy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Marc Thompson as Knut *Michael Alston Baley as Saladin *Kerry Williams as Flora *Rachael Lillis as Faragonda *Lisa Ortiz as Musa and Icy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Frank Frankson as Brandon Cinélume *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Flora - Holly Gauther-Frankel *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Musa - Sarah McCullough *Daphne - TBA *Sky - Frank Frankson *Brandon- Dan Green *Riven - Michael Sinterniklaas *Timmy - Michael Yarmush *Saladin - TBA *Knut - TBA Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *Clips from this episode, "Senior Witches Go To Earth" and "The Army of Decay" were merged to create the sneak peek episode "Attack of the Senior Witches" in the 4Kids version. *Scenes from this episode, episodes 19, 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26 were used and redone in the special "The Battle for Magix". *In 4kids version, Stella's transformation sequence was not edited to remove her breasts and make them look like it is her stomach as it was edited in It Feels Like Magic. Mistakes *In a scene, Tecna's Winx sleeves are gone. Quotes "Your pathetic little magic schools will soon cease to exist. We have supreme power and we will stop at nothing to obtain full control of the Magic Dimension! You have twelve hours to surrender or face total annihilation. Resistance is futile. A-ha-ha-ha!" '- Icy' "I don't know. I don't like this! This is no place for us anymore!" '- Knut', betraying the Trix. "You've chosen to side with the enemy, haven't you? Obviously you don't know what's good for you!" '- Darcy' on Knut's betrayal. "Were ready!" '- Timmy' as the fight against the Army of Darkness begins. "Go away, creatures of evil! Depart from Red Fountain!" '- Saladin', fending off the Army of Darkness. "You're wasting your time Saladin! You'll never be able to save your school old man." '- Icy' as Red Fountain is in chaos. "Alright, now we'll see if you can take the heat!" '- Stella' as she defends herself and Bloom from the Snow Monster. "Their magical arsenal is astronomical, we had to withdraw..." '- Codatorta', commenting on the Trix's power. Videos 4Kids Cinélume Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume